joshpottercomputerhardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Environments
There are many different types of environments that computer systems are used in, each is used for a different reason. Home Computer Systems are used in the home for different reasons; more often than not they are going to be used for social media, any work that is done at home or playing video games. A lot of computer systems in the home will have basic specs, browsing the web and using social media doesn't use a lot of resources. A basic computer might contain an integrated graphics card and a basic processor. Whereas if the Home system is used for gaming look at Gaming. Gaming Gaming Systems usually require a more powerful computer, this is because a lot of games require dedicated graphics cards, more powerful processors and more RAM. The better graphics a game has the better hardware it needs to run it. This can sum up a lot of money depending on how good you want you want the computer system. Business Businesses will require different computer systems depending on the type of company. For example a standard office might not need amazing graphics or fast processing but it might need more storage or a decent amount of RAM in order to quickly load any work on the systems. Businesses might use servers to have data stored and streamed to their machines instead of having data stored straight on the computer, this is better if you wanted to change machines and keep doing the same work. Networking Networking computer systems will most likely use Linux based computers to run servers off of. This is because server software is easier to configure and has more options to change on Linux where most software is changeable. The computers wouldn't require much high level hardware but will require a lot of storage and a fast internet connection in order to store and stream the data around the building. Real-Time Real-time computer systems are used to monitor real-time happenings, this could involve events such as traffic on roads; These computers would be updated to see what roads are busy or which are at a standstill. These systems would also be used in Air Traffic Control to direct planes around the sky, without it planes wouldn't know where they were going and air collisions may occur. In a real-time system the clock speed should be the same as real time, this means that the computer will tick and update in time with the time we use for telling the time. These computers would also require good processors and Memory in order to store and calculate at real-time. Communication Communication systems require two or more computers to be able to talk to one another, this sets up a communication link between them. A communication system would require either a connection over the internet, which therefore requires a modem and an internet connection, or a connection to another device through LAN (ethernet between two pc's). Other devices can communicate to each other through other means such as Bluetooth or Aux such as a car radio or speaker systems.